Baby, It's Cold Outside
by love2be4gotten
Summary: A cutsie SasuNaru story one-shot for Christmas. I hope you all enjoy it! As the title implies, it is based off of the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.' Over used, I know, but I just had to write it! Sorry. :D


**Hola! Here is a Christmas Story for the season, and for once in season. ;) It's a SasuNaru, of course, and told from Naruto's view.**

**Well, I'm sure you have all heard by not about my situation...This is a clean story so I think this is ok, but we'll see. Enjoy!**

**_Lyrics Look like this, _I'm going to make the lyrics their dialogue, so I hope you don't get confused. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Baby, It's Cold Outside_, but the plot I suppose I do.**

* * *

_**"I really can't stay" **_I tell Sasuke looking nervously outside at the falling snow. It was beginning to get late anyways._** "Baby it's cold outside." **_Is his response. I continue to look out the window._**"I've got to go away" **_I say getting up from the couch I had been sitting on with him._** "Baby it's cold outside." **_He says again standing and grabbing my arm, stopping my retreat. I try to shake him off, _**"this evening has been-" "Been hoping that you'd drop in." **_I know what he means. With our hectic schedules it's been hard to meet up lately. This time together was too rare, but I had to go._**"So very nice-" **_I try again to no avail. _**"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." **_He places his other hand on top of mine.

_**"My mother will start to worry" **_Knowing Tsunade, she have all her feathers up in a bunch if I took too long._** "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" **_He places his chin on top of our hands looking me in the eyes. I turn away. _**"My father will be pacing the floor" **_Jiraiya was an even bigger worry wart than my mother was._** "Listen to the fireplace roar." ****"So really I'd better scurry," **_I try to ignore the welcoming warmth the fire gives off._** "Beautiful, please don't hurry." **_There is a urgent begging tone in his voice. _**"Well Maybe just a half a drink more..." **_I sigh resigning finally._** "Put some music on while I pour." **_I can feel the smile in his voice. I move to his CD collection and look out the window again.

The neighbors begin to give looks into Sasuke's home and I feel uneasy.**_ "The neighbors might think-" "Baby, it's bad out there." _**He states feeling my uneasiness and hands me a glass. I take a sip.**_ "Say, what's in this drink-" _**Trying to distract him._** "No cabs to be had out there." **_He continues unaffected. I sigh, _**"I wish I knew how-" "Your eyes are like starlight now," **_he purrs as he cupping my face gently. _**"To break this spell..." **_I murmur to myself._** "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." **_He takes my hat, leaving no room for any protest. He tugs softly on one of my locks of hair playfully.

**_"I ought to say no, no, no, sir." _**I sit on the sofa, a little frustrated.**_ "Mind if I move a little closer?" _**He sits as well, nuzzling my neck affectionately. _**"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." **_I growl more to myself. _**"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" **_He pulls me onto his lap.  
**_"I really can't stay-" _**I get up from his lap, trying again.**_ "Baby don't hold out." _**He grabs hold of me again, not willing to let me go. I look unsure again towards the snow outside. **_"C'mon baby."_**

**_"I simply must go-"_** I succeed at pulling away from him. **_"Baby, it's cold outside"_** There's a warning tone now. **_"The answer is no." _**I assert, I couldn't let him push me around. I had to be strong!**_ "Ooh baby, it's cold outside." _**He wraps me in his arms in a loving embrace. **_"This welcome has been-" _**I start weakly.**_ "I'm lucky that you dropped in." _**He rests his head on top of mine. _**"So nice and warm..." **_I lean back into his warmth._** "Look out the window at that storm." **_The storm outside had gotten a bit worse and I had to admit it didn't look very tempting, but still...

_**"My sister will be suspicious." **_If mom and dad got worried, Ino was worse! **_"Your lips look so delicious." _**He turns me around and places his thumb onto my lips. I lean away thinking of Deidara, **_"my brother will be there at the door-" "Waves upon a tropical shore." _**He waves his hand as if dismissing my words. **_"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious" _**I warn him about Temari, she was angel at first sight, but damn did she have a temper!**_ "Gosh your lips look delicious" _**He brushes our lips together and immediately I see stars. Now I feel a bit tipsy.  
**_"Well maybe just a half a drink more..." _**He continues on.**_ "Never such a blizzard before."_**

I snap out of it, **_"I've got to go home." "Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there." _**He says shaking his head. **_"Say, lend me your comb" _**I ask after trying, and failing, to smooth out my unruly blond locks into place.**_ "It's up to your knees out there." _**He scolds as if I'm a child. **_"You've really been grand-" "Your eyes are like starlight now." _**He murmurs pulling me to him. **_"But don't you see-" "How can you do this thing to me." _**He looks hurt.

_**"There's bound to be talk tomorrow-" **_I beg. It was enough to be ridiculed for being gay, but if they found out about my lover, I'd never hear the end of it._** "Making my life long sorrow..." **_His voice is full of self pity. _**"At least there will be plenty implied-" **_I frown, using my hands to fully express the danger of me staying._** "If you caught pneumonia and died." **_He goes on. _**"I really can't stay..." "Get over that old out" **_There is a stern expression on his face. He crosses his arms and then looks at me expectantly. I frown at his behavior and he drops the tough guy act. **_"_****_Cant you stay awhile longer baby" _**His tone is soft now. He gently takes my hands into his. **_"Well... I really shouldn't... alright." _**I sigh giving fully in.

* * *

**Well? Was it ok? I was trying to make it cute, but I don't know if I succeeded. Anyways, please review! Ja-Ne! Until next time!**


End file.
